


Map Out Our Love

by amy494walker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy494walker/pseuds/amy494walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is the love of Reid life. But she's not the only one he wants. When Emily catches the two together things take an unexpected turn and Reid's love life will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Map Out Our Love

  
Logically, he knew that even if anybody did see what he was doing right now they wouldn't necessarily realize why he was doing it. They would just think he was doing his job. However he couldn't help the nervous look around his shoulder at every little noise. His biggest worry was Emily asleep on the couch at the back of the room. They where in the office of a now empty police station working a case in Alabama, a man was strangling women. He had killed six already. Four prior to their arrival and two since, and they couldn't help but let the weight of that rest heavily on their shoulders.  
  
Hotch had decided that two people would stay to work on the case through the night while the rest slept and then they would be relieved in the morning for their own down time. Reid and Emily had volunteered, however he had insisted that Emily get a few hours sleep as he could work on his own for a while, any excuse to get a little time alone. Reid liked to tell himself that he had stayed late to work, to try and narrow down the geographical profile, find a pattern but he had to accept that he was just aching for a kind of emotional release that, no matter how hard she tried, Emily just could not provide.  
  
That wasn't to say he didn't love Emily, they had been a couple for almost 6 months and she had been very patient and wonderful with him as he had adjusted to being in a relationship for the first time, something he would always appreciate. And it would be ridiculous to say she didn't arouse him, all one had to do was look at her to see how she could make any man beg but it was also more than that, she was confident and strong and he had found that he could deny her very little, he found that he didn't want to. As he looked back at Em he felt a pang of guilt that he had trouble placing, did he really think what he was doing, what he felt was so wrong or was it just that he hated lying to her? How could he tell her? How could she understand and how could he expect her to?  
  
Even he didn't understand why he felt this way, he was a profiler and tried very hard every day not to think about what his little ...fetish could mean about him. Though sometimes he thought that she might be understanding. Not only because she was always very accepting and open to his eccentricities but also because she had a little fetish of her own. Admittedly hers wasn't quite as messed up as his but her fascination with his hands was definitely beyond what could be considered healthy. She had actually taken pictures of them for, to quote, "lonely nights on my own"  
  
Unfortunately, it was impossible for him to simply get over it when the object of his twisted desires just so happened to be an item he required every day to do his job. To touch it, caress his fingers over the surface and stare at it for minutes on end was all necessary in order to find the sick people they hunted and he was the only one with the specific expertise to fill the role.  
  
He stared now, just stared, no touching. Not yet. He moved his eyes over the smooth surface and admired the beauty. The lines streaking from one end to another marking main roads and streets. The large patches of green indicating a park or field and various symbols identifying certain locations such as churches and hospitals. So much information all on one big, neat sheet of smooth paper pinned tightly to the wall. This was one of his more beautiful maps.  
  
He paid special attention to not only the red marker lines he had tarnished the clean map with but the pushpins he had penetrated it with. The hardest part of his day was having to push them through, hear that little pop as they broke skin, in front of the entire team and pretend it didn't send a delicious thrill down his spine.  
  
With one last look over his shoulder he slowly raised his hand and lightly brushed his fingertips along the edge, he let out a shaky breath at the contact. It was a clean enough edge that it could cause a paper cut but he didn't care, with his natural urge mixed in with the stress of this case he needed this. Even the steady breathing of Emily behind him couldn't make him stop.  
  
Biting his bottom lip he gently moved his fingertips over the paper towards the center. He could feel his heart rate increasing as his breathing sped up. He pressed more firmly now delighting in the crinkly noise made with the increased pressure, his slacks where starting to get tight. He was so caught up in his desires he failed to notice Emily stirring behind him and continued smoothly running his long fingers across the paper.  
  
Emily woke to almost absolute silence. But after a few seconds of adjusting to her surroundings she heard breathing coming from the other side of the room. Looking up she was confronted with a most pleasing scene. Reid was still working on the map, trying to find some pattern to apply to a geological profile.  
  
It was odd that his fingers didn't seem to be tracing any lines or patterns from what she could tell but she had known Reid long enough to know that he often saw patterns and configurations that the rest of them couldn't so she didn't think to much of it. Besides, her focus was more on those long beautiful fingers and the way they danced delicately over the paper and she imagined them moving over her skin, through her hair. Moving inside her, the last image made her bite her lip. She had noticed even before they had got together that he always moved his hands and fingers in such a elegant way and now, in her sleepy arousal she could have sworn they where moving even more so now. Almost as if they where teasing the map.  
  
Licking her lips she quietly stood up and stalked over to him. She was trying to be silent but her breathing rate had increased and she was worried he would hear her. She even thought she heard him breathing heavily. As she got behind him she leaned close to his ear and whispered  
  
"I love it when you do that"  
  
"AAAAAH!"  
  
To say his scream of surprise would have been more suited to a 5 year old girl would be an understatement. Emily watched as he spun around to stare at her with the most panicked look on his face she thought she had ever seen.  
  
"God Em...Emily. You ... you scared me." He stuttered and to her surprise the panic had not left his features even after realizing it was just her.  
  
"Yeah clearly. You okay" she asked. What was bothering her young lover so much? Then it occurred to her. Reid was afraid of the dark and while it wasn't pitch black in here it was quite dim. She mentally kicked herself for being such a jerk and sneaking up on him like that.  
  
Reid swallowed a few times and said "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" And she couldn't help but notice the high pitch of his voice and felt even worse about scaring him.  
  
"Sorry for sneaking up on you like that honey" she whispered while rubbing her hands on his torso. He seemed to calm down a little and at the feel of his body underneath the white shirt he was wearing with nothing else but a tie she remembered what had spurred her to come over to him in the first place. With that she looked back up to his face with hooded eyes and said "Let me make it up to you" and slowly began to move her hands lower down his body however Reid got the panicked look back in his eye and spun around to face the map again.  
  
Reid was FREAKING! OUT! He had been caught! How could he have been so stupid as to do this in front of Emily. Emily of all people! he forced himself to breath as he noticed that Emily seemed not to have noticed anything going on and as she rubbed his chest and apologized for sneaking up on him he calmed considerably. It was okay, she didn't suspect anything. Then she looked up at him with a seductive look in her eyes and began to move her hands down. Any other time this would have made him shiver with glee but right now all he could think was that she was moving her hands to his crotch, his hardened, visibly aroused crotch and he had no explanation for it. Panicking he spun around before she could get there.  
  
"I really have to .. erm ... work on the geographical profile" Hating the way even saying those words made him shiver. Those words where always associated with time with his maps. Behind him he heard Em breath "oh, okay" in a slightly dejected tone of voice. He hated himself right now. Trying not to focus on what a shitty boyfriend he was he instead replayed the last few seconds in his head and came upon something curious.  
  
"You love it when I do what?" He said not turning around but instead putting his hands back to the map hoping that if he just casually went back to "work" she wouldn't dwell on his odd behavior. He stowed the tightness in his groin at the renewed contact away to the back of his mind and focused on Emily.  
  
"Actually, that" At this he turned his head, careful to keep his annoyingly persistent erection hidden from view. Meeting his questioning gaze Em pointed to the map and said " When you work on the maps, you always brush your fingers over them so ... teasingly" The seductive undertow was back in her voice, clearly not giving up on the idea of a little pseudo-public naughtiness but Reid was barely paying attention. Did she know? How could she? Why didn't she think he was weird? Did she say she liked it? His thoughts where running a mile a minute when Emily, sensing he wasn't getting it moved closer and whispered "You know how much I love it when you work with your hands"  
  
Oh god! Reid could have sworn that his whole body sagged in relief. She didn't know! She was talking about her own fetish. His hands. He released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and smiled at her  
  
"Yeah! I do" Turned his head back to his map and allowed himself to breath a few seconds. But Em wasn't about to leave him alone. She moved even closer to him, pressing her body against his back and said " Mmm, touch it again" His mind exploded. Could this be real? Daring not to hope Reid just gave a breathy chuckle but Em persisted .  
  
"Please" She begged, kissing his neck. He was momentarily distracted from the situation by the pleasurable feeling of Emily kissing, sucking, nibbling and licking his neck and shoulders but when she said please again he forced himself to focus.  
  
"Are you serious" Praying his tone didn't betray the hope he felt.  
  
"Does this convince you I'm serious" she said and moved her hand down his chest. He though about stopping her before she could reach the bulge in his pants but after the way she had just kissed his neck and pressed up against him he guessed she wouldn't be too surprised.  
  
As she reached down she felt his hard on and moaned into his shoulder "Hard for me already huh?" She was half right.  
  
The feeling of Emily's hand caressing his hardness from behind made him gasp and groan. But nothing would compare to the pleasure he felt when Emily, finally tired of being ignored, took hold of his wrist and placed his hand on the map. He nearly climaxed right there.  
  
"Do it" This time her tone brokered no argument and as he had thought earlier, he had a hard time denying Emily something she wanted. Against all his fears but in accordance with all his desires he began tracing a main road with his fingers and tried not to moan out loud. He was stroking the map while Emily stroked his dick. This was heaven.  
  
This carried on for a few minutes. Emily had along the way unzipped his pants and pulled him free and was now pumping his erection with one hand while the other stroked the fingers of his left hand. His right hand was fondling the map under Emily's heated gaze. She hadn't taken her eyes off of his fingers since he had started and the empty station echoed the sounds of their panting and moaning. Reid couldn't think. Couldn't contemplate the idea that they where in the middle of a police station in a different state surrounded by many windows. All he could focus on was his dreams coming true. But Em had just gotten started.  
  
Suddenly the hand was gone. He whimpered and the loss of contact and tried to look behind him to see what she was doing but she wasn't there. He spun his head back around and saw that she had gone the other way around to face him. Her eyes burning with passion she stood before him with her back to the wall - to the map - and took of her thin green sweater revealing the black lacey bra underneath. Reid swallowed. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. As he stroked her tongue with his she pulled him forward, into her until she was backed up against ... oh god ... she wanted him to fuck her up against his map. Reid wondered for a second if he had in fact died and gone to heaven but instead of dwelling on that he had a realization. This was real. His girlfriend was asking, very insistently, for him to incorporate his fetishist item into their love making. True she didn't know but their was no reason she needed to. Was he really going to pass this up because his mind was too shocked and scared to accept it?  
  
Hell no.  
  
With that he raised his right hand next to her "brace himself" against the map and used the other to caress Emily's breast through her bra. He wanted to feel the bare flesh and pinch the nipple but that could wait. He loved teasing her. As he rubbed his thumb over her nipple she moaned into his mouth causing him to grind his hips into her. They made out like this for entirely too long before he finally took off her bra and lowered his mouth to suck on her firm breasts enticing the most delicious moans from his lover. Reid was painfully hard right now. Em loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he continued his oral ministrations and he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor while kicking off his shoes.  
  
He raised his head a few seconds later to see that Em had also divested her self of her pants and underwear. They where both naked except for Reid's (odd) socks but she liked it when he kept them on. Another of her little quirks. Looking slightly over her shoulder he took a moment to graze his eyes over his precious map. Looking back at Emily, patiently waiting for him to finish admiring the view, he felt the overwhelming urge to simply press her against his map and take her right there but he wouldn't. This wasn't just about him and their was something he had to do first which always drove her mad.  
  
Moving toward her, he put a hand to her cheek and gently caressed her face with his fingers. As he moved his thumb to stroke her bottom lip she lowered her head and gently bit the tip. Reid felt a small smirk tugging at his lips as she looked up at him with his the tip of his thumb caught between her teeth but that smirk soon turned into a look of desire as she lowered her head even more and took this thumb in her mouth and started sucking and stroking it with her tongue. This was not the first time she had done something like this but every time it surprised him how erotic it was to watch her fellate his digits like this. After a few seconds she pulled back and freed his thumb with a little pop and smiled at him. She knew damn well what was coming and she was thrilled.  
  
Not wanting to disappoint, he leaned over her, putting a hand back on the map and began slowly trailing his fingers down her body. Over her breasts, giving a nipple a tiny graze with his fingernail and earning a hiss of pleasure from her lips, he slowly feathered his touch across her stomach watching as the muscles of her toned abs twitched under his touch. He stilled over her lower abdomen, just for a second, just long enough to make her squirm. And she did, but when she made a little whimpering noise he couldn't hold back anymore and moved his hand lower ... to her thighs. He really, really loved teasing her.  
  
Ignoring her frustrated moans and curses he spent a few seconds teasing the inside of her thighs, and as he slowly moved up he could already feel how wet she was and he groaned into her ear. Unable to wait any longer he gave up on teasing and went after what he wanted. With no warning he slid his finger through her wetness and pressed against her sensitive spot.  
  
"Oooh" she moaned loudly as he started rubbing her. She was so wet it made him so much harder and as much as he hated having to be selfish like this he decided he needed to be quick here or he wouldn't last very long later. So without further delay he sped up his movements, holding her steady as she bucked her hips against his hand desperate for more. He moved his fingers lower and rubbed around her opening a few times before pushing in. Two fingers straight away, she was wet enough. As he moved his fingers inside her he curled them to press against her sweet spot and caused her to cry out.  
  
"Oh God! Spence, yes baby right there, Oh!"  
  
Then she started sucking on his shoulder, sure to leave a mark. Reid however was preoccupied. He was tracing the many lines and contours of the map before his eyes. He wiggled the fingers of his left hand across the surface of the map the same way he was wiggling the fingers of his right hand inside of Emily. He was moaning now and after a few seconds he couldn't take it any more. He needed her. Now.  
  
Pulling his fingers from her he immediately hoisted her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pressing her wetness against his erection in the most brutally arousing way. As she wrapped her self around him he pushed her up against the wall. Finally, with one thrust he was inside her. They both threw their heads back at the feeling of it and moaned in unison.  
  
Em's legs tightened their grip around Reid's waist as she grabbed a handful of his long, curly hair in her hand and dropped her head onto his shoulder. He hadn't moved yet, he needed a second to breath and make sure he didn't blow his load right now. The sheer hotness of being inside her was magnified so much by the fact that he was actually doing this, he was fucking Emily Prentiss against his favorite map. After a few breathes he felt confident enough to move again and began pulling out and pushing back in until he had settled into a steady rhythm of gentle thrusting.  
  
In the position they where in right now Reid had his hands pressed bruisingly into Emily's hips and his face was pressed against the map. Tentatively he turned his head slightly and flicked out his tongue against the map. The taste had been just like he imagined. He closed his eyes and groaned. Thrusting harder he was practically slamming Emily into the wall with each movement, she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh god Spence, harder, god YES!" As the increase in friction caused more pleasure than he felt he could handle he muffled his own cries of pleasure in Em's shoulder. As he opened his eyes he was staring down at the little table next to the map and he saw something. He couldn't resist this.  
  
Continuing to roughly fuck Emily he reached down and quietly picked up a pushpin. Keeping her pressed to the wall with his hips, he lifted the pushpin to the map and, in rhythm to his thrusts with Emily, began pushing the pin in, out and then back in to his map. He was fucking his map in time to fucking Emily.  
  
"Oh my god Em" He cried, so far beyond any level of arousal he had ever felt before and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He was relieved beyond words when he felt Em begin to tighten around him until finally, amidst furious pounding, she came with a scream. As he let Emily ride out her orgasm he gave one last frantic push into both Em and the map and experienced on of the most mind blowing orgasms he had ever had.  
  
Unable to hold up their combined weight anymore as all the energy sapped out of him he fell backwards onto the floor, bringing Emily down on top of him. After about 10 minutes of panting Emily lifted her head from his chest to look into his eyes.  
  
"I have no idea what got into you tonight, but please tell me it's permanent." Reid just nervously laughed and she smiled placing her head back onto his chest.  
  
They would have to get up soon. A glance at the clock showed it was almost 6am. The rest of the team and the stations officers would be arriving soon. But for now they just laid there, enjoying each other.  
  
He thought about what Emily had said. He didn't want her to think he was a freak but he had faith that she loved him. She wouldn't forsake him for enjoying his admittedly weird fetish for maps just as he hadn't thought her wrong for her pre-occupation with his hands. And he definitely wanted this to happen again.  
  
He would tell her. When they got home


End file.
